The Sweet Taste Of Poison
by Lil Eevee
Summary: Come out you sissified coward! I know it was you! Show yourself you....you MURDER!" yelled the angriest trainer on earth -Hoennshipping on-shot. Who killed May?-


The Sweet Taste Of Poison 

This is my 6th story (if you count the one I deleted). I am really trying to make it the best yet because so far no one really likes my stories so……………………………here goes. Oh and it starts off confusing but the flashback explains it all.

"Come out you sissified coward! I know it was you! Show yourself! You…you MURDER!" yelled the angriest trainer on earth. Looking around trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the once bright pokemon center, trying to find the killer of May Maple, anger and sadness grew within him every second. "COME OUT NOW!" he yelled. "Why so full of hate? I'm only protecting you for her." The voice of the killer said. "From what? What could May do to hurt me?" The trainer asked alerting all of his body from any quick attack.

"Poor clueless Brendan Birch. She was dared to kill you, so I killed her." The killer said. "She would never." "Maybe she wouldn't but I dared her so I would." The killer said coming out the shadows to revel her identity as Misty Waterflower.

"Misty why?"

"Because, One: May stole Ash from me and two: her love should feel the same as I did when Ash left me for her." Misty said.

"He didn't leave you! You decided to travel alone." Brendan protested.

"He could have stopped me but no…. may came in and he just left." she said. "Anyways, goodbye Brendan your life ends now. You only have five minutes to live. Prepare for pain." Misty yelled running towards him sticking a needle of poison in his neck. "Tell May hello." She said and jumped out the window. Brendan began to think of what just happened.

(Flashback)

"_May come on! Unless you are scared of the pokemon center!" Brendan yelled running in the pokemon center. "Hey May, Brendan." A red head girl known as Misty Waterflower said. "Hi!" they yelled. "Brendan, Why don't you go rent a room for you two. I already rented one and I wanna have a little girl talk with May." Misty said smirking a devil smirk. "Okay I will." He said going to nurse Joy. _

_(The part he doesn't know in May's P.O.V)_

_When Brendan went to go rent a room, Misty asked me to play a truth or dare with her and I would go first. "Dare!" I bravely stated and an evil smirk spreaded around her face. "Okay, I dare you to KILL BRENDAN BIRCH." "NEVER!" May yelled. "Okay I'll do it myself!"_

_(The part he does know in May's P.O.V)_

_As Misty spoke those words I ran in the pokemon center. "Brendan your Okay!" I yelled hugging him. "Why wouldn't I be May?" he asked. "Because Misty d-" Before I could finish, the lights flashed off. I looked outside and Misty wasn't there so I knew it was her doing. "Torchic, use flash now!" I yelled releasing her and she did. It was still dark. We were looking for a flashlight and I got so thirsty a water bottle was on a table near us so I drunk it. "May! Someone could have drunk out of that!" Brendan yelled and I felt dizzy and fainted._

_(Brendan's P.O.V. because May is dying)_

_May fainted in my arms and I heard a voice behind me. It was laughing. What was Funny!?! May fainted and someone was laughing about it! "She's not dying fast enough. Why isn't she dying fast!?!" it said. "What do you mean?" I asked and someone came out the dark and stabbed May in the heart. That person was moving to fast for me to see. "What was that for! You just killed May! How could you!" I said and I hate to admit it but I was crying. There I said it Happy now!?! (Readers: yes) (Growls) "I know I did. She deserved it." it said. "Say that to my face!" I yelled. "You have to catch me first." It said. That's when you came in._

_(End of all flashbacks)_

Before any other flashbacks could be made, Brendan died. Now there laid two dead trainers brought together by the sweet taste of poison.

I know. Even I didn't get it but hey, It was good flashbacks right? Anyways I was bored so it is what it is. Read and review and if you could send me ideas for my other stories so it won't take years for them to be updated. Loves,

Lil Eevee


End file.
